Surface functionalization is an important capability in materials science, bioengineering, and semiconductor technology. Localized and controlled deposition of materials from solution provides a means to control various aspects of a nanostructure, such as location, pattern, or morphology. New methods for the control of nucleation, growth, deposition, and/or assembly of materials are desired.